The Anniversary
by talulahbridge
Summary: Sequel to Finally,  Ginny should have been celebrating her anniversary with Harry, but she blew the relationship up literally three days ago can she get through a party with dignity and style?  And will Harry get what he wants too?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my few reviewers for 'Finally' It was nice to be added to quite a few favourite lists aswell, here is the sequel, I enjoyed writing this one but am going to tease with a chapter at a time, Please,please,please review I will update chapters when I've received a few!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry's world**

Chapter 1

"Gin," came Hermione's voice through the bedroom door, "We're off to Luna and Neville's now, I said I'd help her with the preparations," the door opened and she looked at Ginny, still laid in her bed at six o clock in the evening. "You are coming to this party aren't you?" she asked, "Luna will be so disappointed if you're not there."

"I know, so don't worry," she said in a gloomy voice, "I'll be there."

"Don't forget to take a shower first," Hermione replied. Ginny responded by throwing a cushion at the door and Hermione ducked her head out just in time. "I was only saying," she called though the now closed door.

"Whatever," Ginny growled in a loud voice. She listened for the sound of the flat's main door locking behind Hermione and Ron as they left and then laid back down in the bed. Luna wouldn't mind if she was a bit late, she was lucky that Ginny would be there at all, though she reminded herself that it wasn't Luna's fault that she had just blown her relationship with Harry into smitherines, literally, no that was her fault and her fault only, well mostly. She sat up in bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror on the wall, if it had been a magical mirror it would have winced at her reflection. She hadn't been in a shower for three days, she had barely been out of bed for three days. She had slumped around Hermione and Ron's flat in baggy trousers and a jumper since she had walked out on Harry three days ago. She had moped around, not caring about her appearance or anything, reliving the awful moment when she had told Harry that she never wanted to see him again as long as she lived and then blown his firebolt into a million pieces with the flick of her wand. She groaned and laid back down on the bed smothering her face with a pillow. Would Luna really be that mad if she didn't go to the party? She didn't think she could actually face Harry yet without losing all her dignity, she had said some unspeakable things to him, all lies to try and hurt him, and she was so angry with herself for doing it. A whole year of blissful happiness over in barely half an hour, and all because of one stupid little thing. It was no good though, she would have to make an appearance at the party, it was Luna and Neville's first wedding anniversary party, it would have been her and Harry's too she thought if she hadn't been so stupid. She had not planned on braking up with him three days before it, but rather had thought up a romantic day for the two of them, continuing well into the night after they had excused themselves early from the party. She grimaced as she thought that she'd still have to excuse herself early, but only to return to this lonely bedroom in Hermione and her brother's flat. She couldn't even go home to her own flat as she had let it go only three months before when Harry had made her realise that she was paying rent for no reason as she spent almost every night over at his flat.

"It's just an expensive storage room," he had said to her one night after they had eaten at his place and curled up on the sofa together. "Why don't you just move in here," he had continued shyly.

"Are you serious?" she had replied grinning from ear to ear as she had thought, at the time, that nothing would be more perfect than living with Harry. So that's what had happened, she had let her flat go to a girl at work and spent three amazing months living with the man who still made her go a little weak at the knees when he kissed her. And then it had happened, the argument to end all arguments, or rather the argument to end their relationship.

"Argh!" she screamed at her reflection in the mirror as she replayed it one more time. Okay so maybe she had taken it a little too far. It had been the end of a long day at work and she had gone for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron with a few workmates to relax and wash the patient's problems away. She hadn't meant to be late but she knew Harry wouldn't mind anyway, he wasn't the possessive kind, usually. Anyway, she did on occasion visit the pub after work and Harry had decided once it had gotten quite late to come and find her, though he had unfortunately found her in a possibly compromising position. They had been playing a silly, muggle, American game called suck and blow, a beer mat was passed around a circle one person sucked it while he other blew to pass it from mouth to mouth. The problem was, just as Harry had flooed into the fireplace the idiotic, young intern, Michael, who had already professed his intentions to date Ginny, even though he knew about Harry, was just about to suck the mat from Ginny's mouth, however being the cocky git that he was he stopped sucking, letting the mat fall to the ground, and kissed her smack on the lips, taking her completely by surprise. She had pushed him away laughing but scowling at him all the same, and then she'd seen Harry over his shoulder with a face like thunder. Okay so maybe he did have a right to be a little possessive of her, and angry at the little runt, but smacking him in the face had not been a brilliant move on Harry's part and ordering him to "Stay away from his girl," was more than Ginny could take in front of all her workmates, she had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the fireplace, demanding that they discussed this at home. That was where she had completely lost it with him.

"Do you really think I wanted to kiss him?" she had screeched.

"Of course not Gin, but he did, and it's been obvious for a while, does he actually know that we are going out, that we are living together?"

"Of course he does," she barked in reply, "Do you think I keep our relationship hidden at work? No! Everyone knows about you, especially him, and he knows I am not going to go anywhere near him."

"Doesn't seem to make a difference though does it? Or have you not made it clear enough to him that you're my girl." Usually being called Harry's girl would make her smile but in this situation it had only aggravated her further. "Your girl? Your Girl? Actually I am my own girl thank you very much Mr Potter. And I will not have you, a," she counted off on her fingers, "Embarrassing me in front of my workmates and b, hitting the stupid idiots who have a thing about me."

"If he tries to do anything like that again then I will, however much it embarrasses you, the cheeky little arsehole!" he had glared at her angrily then and she had flared once more.

"I will not have a jealous boyfriend Harry Potter, I've been there before and you saw how well that turned out, I can look after myself without you, thank you." She glowered at him angrily feeling the heat rise through her body. This was the first real argument they had had, and it was going badly.

"Ginevra Weasley, if some jumped up little intern is going to grope you in a public place, then I am going to make my feelings about it VERY clear, I won't have you doing anything with that guy out of work ever again, do you understand me?."

"HARRY," she had screamed, "You will not dictate to me what I will and will not do, or who I will or will not see. I understand VERY clearly that you will be without a girlfriend if you do not take that back."

"I will not have a girlfriend going behind my back and seeing a bloke I have told her to stay away from."

"In that case Harry Potter you won't have a girlfriend 'going behind your back' simply because you won't have a girlfriend!" With that she had looked around the room for something to vent her anger on, other than Harry, and her eyes had settled on the most precious thing that Harry had, his firebolt. With one quick sweep she had pulled her wand out of her robes, pointed it at the broom, yelled '_Reducto' _and the broom had splintered into a million or so pieces." Harry's face had exploded right after it screaming, "GET OUT!" to which she had replied. "Don't worry, I'm going, and if I never see you again it'll be too soon, we're through Harry Potter, get it? Over!" and with that she had grabbed a handful of clothes from the wardrobe and apparated from the flat, fuming with him. She had walked around Diagon Alley in the dark for a few hours trying to cool down, calling Harry every possible name she could think of before realising she had nowhere to go. "Shit!" she had said aloud before apparating to the only place she could think of, Ron and Hermione's place. Hermione had opened the door to a bedraggled looking Ginny at close to midnight and she had sheepishly asked if she could stay for a few days until she sorted herself out as she and Harry were over. Hermione had gagged and opened the door, leading her to the spare bedroom where she had spent the next few days, alone and miserable.

She looked at her watch and realised that in less than two hours she would have to be enclosed in the same house as Harry for at least a couple of hours. But she had to just suck it up and do it. She'd have to face him sometime, he was her brother's best friend and the family loved him almost more than they loved her so he wasn't going to go away, they would have to stumble through this roadblock with grace and dignity in tact and become 'friends' once more. She plunged her face into her hands and screamed before standing up and heading into the bathroom for her first shower in three days. She had decided that a shower would be best, she usually preferred a bath but it had been a while since she had bathed alone and the idea of doing it now did not appeal to her. She thought back on her last bath, just three days ago, the morning before the break up, she and Harry often shared a morning bath if they woke early. She would shave him, even though he could do it magically, he said that when she shaved him he went into a sort of trance and she enjoyed being able to do something special for him. Almost every bath would end in sex once they made it back to the bedroom, or couch, or even the bathroom floor on occasion. Ginny smiled as she thought about this and then frowned as she realised it wouldn't ever happen again. Right "Shower," she said aloud shaking her head clear of thoughts of Harry, although that task was almost impossible. She stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to fall onto her face, trying to drown away her thoughts of him.

**So hope you liked it! PLEASE review me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have had loads of hits for this story and people keep adding to favourite and story alerts which I am grateful for but only 1 person has reviewed so I'm putting on chapter 2 but please please please review and I will keep updating, it's useful to know what people think!!! And nice to hear too!**

Chapter 2

Ron swirled around in the fireplace at Harry's flat and jumped out onto the rug. He had not actually seen Harry since Ginny had turned up on their doorstep three days ago, clutching a few clothes in her hands and saying that she had left Harry and had no where else to stay. She had barely left their spare bedroom for those last three days, and whenever she did, she looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards and growled in his general direction something about men. He had decided not to broach the subject of why she had actually left Harry, but managed to get it out of Hermione later, something about Harry getting a bit jealous and then Ginny blowing up his firebolt. He would normally have been outraged at any bloke upsetting his sister, though he had been worried about having to hurt Harry should he do anything to Ginny, he was his best mate after all, but as far as Ron was concerned there was absolutely no reason in this world for anyone to blow up a firebolt, even if it was his sister and he was whole heartedly on Harry's side of this argument. "Always was a bit mental my sister," he had muttered to Hermione, this had resulted in a rather sharp slap on his arm, "Well," he had continued, "blowing up a firebolt? I mean there's no reason to do that, he was probably only trying to look out for her, she should be grateful! A little fight should not end up with a blown up broomstick!"

"Honestly Ron," she had shrieked, honestly Hermione you should get a t-shirt printed saying that, you say it so often, he had thought to himself. "You men just don't get it, all you ever think about is quidditch and broomsticks!" she had continued.

"No we don't," he had counter argued, "I think about some other things," he had lifted his eyebrow at her in a suggestive way at this point but this was obviously a wrong move as he received another sharp slap and she walked off in a huff to comfort Ginny. He had thought about going to see Harry at this point, to check out the damage to his broomstick, but then had decided against it as Ginny and Hermione would probably have gone mental on him for taking Harry's side too soon, and he wanted to keep Hermione on side for those 'other' things he often thought about! So he had spent the night alone in the living room listening to the moans and groans coming from the spare bedroom and then the next three days had passed without a visit to check out Harry's broom, and Harry for that matter so he had owled him to say he would call round before Luna and Neville's party as Hermione was going over early to help with preparations and as he didn't fancy being involved in that, or being left at his own flat with his squawking sister he would pop in and they could go to the party together. Harry had owled back to say that was fine, and so now here Ron was looking around the rather tidy flat, yes his sister definitely wasn't living here anymore, and was definitely at their's because it was such a tip, and calling out for his best mate. "Harry!"

"Be with you in a minute," came his voice from the bathroom, "Just brushing my teeth!" Ron walked to the fridge and found himself a butterbeer, then settled down on the couch. That was when he saw the splinters sticking out of a box in the corner of the room. He winced and said, "Is that the firebolt?" as Harry entered the room.

"Yeah, mate!" he replied quite jovially for someone who should be mourning the loss of such a wonderful piece of equipment.

"Is it that bad?" Ron asked knocking back the bottle of beer.

"Oh yeah! Trashed mate, even if I still had the elder wand I don't think it could be fixed, I tried a couple of reparo spells but I knew it was a waste of time."

"Sorry about it mate, she always had an angry streak that mental sister of mine," he looked at Harry as he said 'sister' to see how he would react but there was no reaction on his face. Ron coughed uncomfortably.

"Everything alright mate?" Harry asked him.

"Well," he said, "I'm not sure whether to be angry at you or relieved."

"Why?"

"Well Gin's my sister and I'm a bit angry that you don't seem to be upset about the end of the relationship, but then after having spent the last three days living in a flat with my completely depressed sister, I'm quite relieved to be able to get away from it and not have to watch you moping around aswell. Oh I knew you two getting together would be a pain." He wrung his hands at this point, "I don't want to hit you Harry but why aren't you upset about you and Ginny being over?"

"Because, "He smiled sheepishly, "We're not over!"

Ron looked confused, "But?" he shook his head.

"It's not over, well I'm pretty sure it's not over, yeah I was a stupid idiot getting all jealous over that little idiot from work, but how would you feel if you flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and saw some jumped up little twirp kissing Hermione? So I over reacted a bit and tried to tell her what to do, I knew as soon as she'd gone that it was a stupid thing to have done, it's not as if your little sister can't stick up for herself is it? And without trying to blow smoke up my own arse, I know she wouldn't hurt me like that. I trust her completely. I was an idiot!"

"Well yeah, I suppose," Ron responded, "But she blew up your firebolt, that's unforgivable!"

"Ron there are more important things in this world that my firebolt," Ron looked at Harry as if he had just said the most blasphemous thing in the world. Harry chuckled and continued, "Come on Ron, would you honestly let your broom come between you and Hermione?"

"Well no, but I've only got a Cleansweep, it's not quite in the same league as a Firebolt is it?"

"And if you had a firebolt and Hermione blew it into a million pieces would you forgive her?"

"If I had Firebolt," Ron stared off into space, "Hermione wouldn't get anywhere near it!"

"Ron, SERIOUSLY!"

"Okay so I suppose not, I love her that damned much I suppose I'd have to forgive her!"

"Exactly," said Harry.

"So why haven't you been to see her?"

"Well I kinda thought she'd need a while to calm down, after all I was a bit of a prat!"

"Okay but she'd sort of calmed down about that after a day and just moped around looking like death for the last two, why didn't you come and see her?"

"Well it was a Firebolt!"

"I knew it, you are annoyed!"

"I was annoyed, rather annoyed but I knew I loved her more that the broom and plus I hadn't really worked out what I was going to say! I did hope that she didn't mean it when she said she never wanted to see me again, but I had a tiny feeling of doubt in my mind."

"Trust me mate, she's miserable!" Ron told him. "So the sooner you get this mess sorted out, the better. Though I must warn you she won't give in too easily, she is a stubborn Weasley after all!"

"Yeah, I'd thought about that, but I had planned on a surprise, romantic night tonight, being our first anniversary and all so I thought maybe if I tried to go ahead with the plan than I might be able to win her round."

"God I'd forgotten it was your anniversary as well as Luna and Neville's!" said Ron. "Well good luck mate, I think you're going to need it!" He stood up and walked over to the box in the corner containing the broken broomstick. "Goodbye, old friend," he said, "You were brilliant, and I'll always remember you, and don't worry," he continued bending closer to the box, "I'll make my sister pay even if Harry won't!"

"Honestly Ron!" Harry screeched in an imitation of Hermione.

"Don't you start!" Ron bellowed, "I get enough of that at home!"

Harry chuckled and replied, "Well it is only a broom!" Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on," Harry motioned to the fireplace with his head, "Let's go and get me your sexy little sister back!"

"Eugh, Harry I said I didn't want to hit you but that doesn't mean that I won't!" and with that he walked into the fireplace, threw green dust into the air and shouted, "Neville and Luna's," in a swirl of ash he was gone and stepped out moments later into a different fireplace where the sounds of a party could be heard drifting in from the back garden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my reviewers!!! Still only three though! Have updated for those few, but please let me know what you think if you read!!!**

Chapter 3

Ginny stepped out of the shower feeling just as bad as she had for the last few days but much cleaner, she wrapped herself in a towel and hugged it around her body, thinking back on the showers she had had at her and Harry's flat, when they didn't bathe together they would sometimes shower together and Harry often wrapped the towel around her and began to tickle her, sending her into a fit of squirms and giggles usually resulting in yet another steamy session of love making wherever they made it to. She shook her head again trying to throw the memories out violently, she had to stop thinking about Harry like that now, those days were gone, she had seen to that and he was not going to get over the destruction of his broomstick! Ron had growled at her when he'd found out and she knew how obsessive boys got about quidditch and brooms. She walked slowly back to her bedroom and dragged a brush through her hair roughly, she had decided to leave it to dry naturally and was not really concerned in any way about how she was going to look tonight, she had had a shower, that was enough for her considering the mood she was in. She took one look at the box of makeup Hermione had left out for her (hers being back at the flat with most of her stuff) and decided not to bother, what did it matter what she looked like, she didn't want any one to notice her and she certainly didn't feel very good about herself at the moment so why bother trying to make herself look good. The only place that she conceded was by wearing the dress she had bought, originally for the party and her hopefully romantic anniversary evening with Harry. However the only reason she had conceded to wearing it was because it had still been in the bag she had picked up and thrown her other clothes into before she left. Being in such a furious state she had only managed to grab a handful of totally useless things such as one pair of too small trousers, a couple of old, greying t shirts , one bra, two pairs of holey knickers and a couple of baggy jumpers. She had borrowed baggy trousers from Hermione to slob around their flat in and hung her work clothes up ready for her next shift (these she had still been wearing when the break up began). She was quite grateful at first that she had picked up the bag with her dress in as she knew that she could not avoid the party and she was extremely reluctant to go back to the flat and retrieve any more things, she had begged Hermione to go for her but she had refused saying that she had to be a grown up and take responsibility for her actions. Hermione could be so annoying at times! However when she had actually pulled the dress out of the bag to take another look she realised that she wasn't that grateful after all, she had bought it on a whim, thinking more about Harry than herself or the fact that she would be going to Neville and Luna's party in it, it was a bright red number with a low, squared neckline, it hugged her body in all the right places, with a pencil skirt that reached just below the knees. The back was open, as she knew how much Harry liked to see her bare back, with thin straps reaching around the arms to hold it in place. She would not be able to wear a bra underneath it but had originally looked forward to teasing Harry about this fact on the way to the party, hoping to stir his arousal for the 'after party'. In the cold light of day, or rather the bright lights of Hermione and Ron's spare room, the dress did not seem like a great idea with the state of her relationship with Harry as it stood. She had begged and begged to borrow something from Hermione, but she had refused, then Ginny had sneaked into her room to find something suitable but Hermione being that bit taller than her, she had only found dresses which made her look completely dowdy (not that she really cared) and thought this was not a solution. Fortunately Hermione had agreed to lend her some shoes as Ginny only had her flat, black, boring work shoes with her. She pulled the dress on and slipped her feet into the black strappy stilettos that Hermione had lent her, ran the brush through her hair again and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She would do, she thought to herself, she had hoped to disappear into obscurity at the party but realised bright red was not the right colour for that. She suddenly groaned again as she remembered that Michael would be at the party, as Luna was a colleague, as well as a friend she knew the intern too and had invited him to the party weeks ago, he would not be gracious enough to stay away after the debacle of the other night, moreover he would jump on the chance to try it on with Ginny once he had found out that she was single again, Fantastic, she thought to herself, just what I need. Even if she had not been going out with Harry when Michael had started, he was far from her type, far too into himself and his looks so she wouldn't have touched him with a barge pole anyway, he had tried it on with her straight away only backing off slightly when he had found out about Harry, now she was single again she didn't doubt that he would be trying again. She looked into the mirror one last time, well at least this time it wouldn't be wincing at her, she thought, although she knew she could have made herself look a little more presentable, hopefully the sight of this 'couldn't care less' Ginny would send Michael running. She swept out of the room grabbed her handbag and went into the fireplace, she couldn't be sure that she would get there without splinching herself if she apparated tonight, she thought wryly about the last time she had been unsure of apparating, exactly one year ago when she and Harry had finally admitted their feelings about each other, though that time she couldn't apparate because she was so nervous and excited, this time it was because she was so depressed and unable to think about anything for longer that a second without him creeping back into her thoughts.

"Luna and Neville's!" she shouted as she threw floo powder into the air, and in a swirl of ash she was stood in the fireplace at Luna and Neville's house with a familiar back right in front of her, she gulped audibly, Harry had obviously just flooed in before her. Fan-bloody-tastic, she thought to herself. Harry whizzed around when he realised someone was there behind him and took a step back his eyes widened when he realised it was Ginny, he offered her his hand to get out of the fireplace but she walked straight past him throwing, "Hi, Ron, Harry," over her shoulder as she did so, and made a beeline for the large bottle of vodka on the drinks table out in the garden. Maybe she could just drink the entire contents of the bottle and pass out somewhere within the hour, no Ginny, she thought, that would not be graceful or dignified, but she poured herself a rather large glass and topped it up with a splash of pumpkin juice. Taking a large gulp she winced and then set off in the direction of the dance floor where Luna was standing with some of the other girls from work. She was dreading this moment too as she hadn't seen any of them since she had left the Leaky Cauldron with Harry on that night, she had owled Marie to tell her she wouldn't be in for a couple of days because she was moving out and she assumed the others would now know that she and Harry were over.

"Hey Ginny," said Marie, "How are you?" she continued tilting her head to one side sympathetically. Great, was she that pathetic looking?

"I've been better," she responded.

"Sorry about you and Harry," said Caroline, a rather annoying nurse from the next ward who always seemed to cling on to people when they didn't want them to, she had blagged an invite from Luna who wasn't really aware of how much she annoyed everyone else, the way she said sorry showed blatantly that she was not sorry at all, she grinned at Ginny trying to appear sympathetic, but failing! "So now you're single, you'll be up for a bit more fun?" Caroline continued, "And…er…Harry will be free to date other people?" she asked brazenly.

"Yeah, I suppose he will," Ginny replied determined not to rise to the bait, but in her mind she was smacking the girl to the ground. "Please excuse me," she went on, "I see Hermione. Congratulations Luna, I'll catch up with you later," and with that she smirked at Caroline as if daring her to go anywhere near Harry and walked back towards the drinks table. The vodka was making her gip so she dropped it on the table and settled for a butterbeer, so maybe she wouldn't be getting drunk and passing out any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating just fo the few reviewers i've had but please leave me more if you want more, it's useful to know if you like the story and if you think it's believable/going the right way**

Chapter 4

"Well that went well," Ron whispered to Harry as Ginny walked away from them.

"Well it was the first time we've come face to face since the other day mate, and I never thought it was going to be easy, I do have some apologising to do remember."

"Yeah, well just get on with it will you, I want her sad moping face out of my place, and Hermione's refusing to do _anything _while she's in the flat and it's killing me," Ron said raising his eyebrows at the last remark.

"Oh nice image mate thanks."

"What and you with my sister is a better one? At least if Hermione's giving me some I don't need to think about you and her."

"Please don't say any more Ron, I don't want to…just shut up!"

"Right well," Ron said uncomfortably. "Go and find her then and get this whole mess sorted out will you?"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going," Harry answered and set off out into the garden to find Ginny. He spotted her talking to some work colleagues and decided to wait a while until she was on her own, after a few minutes she set off to the drinks table and he headed in the same direction. He didn't get very far though before a short, thin, blonde girl stopped him, "Harry? Harry Potter right?" she asked.

"Er…yes," replied Harry, slightly taken aback at be approached by someone he didn't know, he glanced past the girl in time to see Ginny pick up a bottle of butterbeer and head into the house. It was at this point that he noticed the dress she was wearing, hugging every curve of her body and revealing his favourite part of her body, her back, it was stunning red it made him want to throw her down right there and…

"Mr Potter, Harry?" said the voice of the young woman again.

"Oh…er…sorry," he said taking his eyes off Ginny and looking at the woman in front of him. He thought she might be a colleague of Luna and Ginny's, she looked slightly familiar, possibly from the Christmas party last year and he thought she was someone that Ginny didn't really like.

"Hmm, Harry," she continued placing a hand gently on his arm, he looked at in disdainfully, "I'm Caroline," that was her name, Caroline, Harry remembered Ginny moaning about her always hanging around them and inviting herself to things. "So I hear you've had a bit of a bad break up, perhaps I can help to cheer you up?" she continued in a modest tone, he noticed that her hand was still placed casually on his arm. He looked down at it again and she began to stroke him gently, like he was a lost and lonely puppy, it gave him an uneasy feeling but she took him by the arm at this point and led him in the opposite direction from Ginny. "I'm very good at cheering people up Harry, I'm sure we can find something to talk about, come let us find a secluded spot somewhere in the garden," and she steered him off towards a clump of trees by the rear of the house. "I understand you are an auror, Harry, caught anyone interesting lately? Or anyone worth mentioning? I know you are still trying to capture a few underground death eaters, it sounds like a terribly exciting job to have, please tell me about it." She pleaded. They had now come to rest beneath an old oak tree and Carline had slowly moved Harry so he was standing against it without realising and she was leaning in to him.

"Er…well…yes we are still after some of the higher profile death eaters in hiding but..er…I'm not really allowed to talk about it to the…er…public, but you must excu." He was cut short by her, "Oh of course, yes you wouldn't be able to, top secret and all that, I mean its like us at the hospital, patient confidentiality and all that, can't go around saying 'oh old Mr So and so he's got a nasty case of werewolf tics, stay away from him!' Ha ha!" She leaned in closer to him and placed her hand quite seductively on his chest stroking gently, it was at this moment that Ginny walked by them and caught a glimpse of them, she scowled, but Harry rather thought the scowl was aimed at Caroline rather than him, he looked at her with an apologetic look anyway, Ginny however just gave him the briefest glimpse and then continued walking past. "Oops!" Caroline laughed, "I hope we haven't upset her." It was at this point that she leaned very close to Harry and brushed her lips against his, he drew his head back sharply, this was not a kiss he had invited and certainly not one he enjoyed. He pushed her away roughly, "Please excuse me, " he said forcefully, but she pushed him back against the tree just as Ginny passed back the other way and threw herself onto Harry, pushing her lips roughly against his and kissing him hard. He did not reciprocate the kiss, he became infuriated and pushed her away from him with such a force that she almost fell, he looked past her to see a charming, backless, red dress walking away from them with a distinct swagger. Great, he thought, this was not going well. He looked at the rather angry looking woman in front of him, "Well," she said to him haughtily, "I was trying to cheer you up, is that really the way to repay me?"

"Well, considering you forced yourself on me uninvited purely because you knew Ginny and I had broken up and clearly because you do not like her, then yes I think you got exactly what you deserved!" he turned around to leave her and called over his shoulder, "I will thank you to stay away from me for the rest of the evening, thank you!" Harry had come a long way in some respects from the noble young man who had hidden all his feelings from Ginny Weasley and the rest of the world, he intended to make her his girlfriend before the night was over and that young woman had better stay out of his way. He marched in the direction that Ginny had taken hoping to spot her somewhere in the crowd but he could not see her.

"I think you pulled mate," Ron guffawed at him when he rejoined him at the buffet table.

"Yeah, think I noticed that!"

"It looked quite brutal," Ron continued.

"it was just some little tramp from the hospital, I remember her from Ginny's Christmas party last year, she was a bit full of herself, I think she was only doing it to get to Ginny, I don't think they get on very well."

"Hmm," said Ron, "I think it worked."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my new reviewers, it was good to get a bit of advice too, I see what you mean about the long paragraphs so have made some amendments in this one, more white spaces!!! Glad to hear that people are interested and think it's good! I have enjoyed writing it. The update is for my reviewers but please pleae please, more would be great!!**

Chapter 5

Ginny sighed as she headed into Luna and Neville's spare room she knew they wouldn't mind her being in here but she had needed to get away from all the people for a while, especially Caroline. The cheek of the woman parading herself with Harry like that in front of her, trying to get a rise out of her, she would have quite happily slapped her across the face for that kiss, but she wasn't going to lower herself to that. It was clear she was only doing it to get a rise out of her and Harry had clearly not enjoyed it, although, she reminded herself, what Harry did or did not enjoy were none of her concern anymore. She did have to admit to herself, however, that the other night Harry had swirled into the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron to be greeted with the same image and she was beginning to appreciate why he had become so angry, it had not been at all pleasant to watch, even if they were broken up.

She sat down at the dressing table and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she looked dreadful, she had enormous bags under her eyes, her hair was a frizzy mess because she hadn't bothered to style it properly and she looked pale and miserable. Well that was true, breaking up with Harry Potter was definitely not good for her. She looked around the room and saw a strange assortment of objects all around her, horns and teeth, probably from a crimple boned snorttack or something, a wide array of jars sat on shelves around the room with things pickled inside them, she didn't look too closely as she wasn't sure that she wanted to find out exactly what was pickled in them. There was a small bed covered in the strangest assortment of stuffed animals and toys that Ginny had ever seen and the dressing table at which she sat. It was far from the cosy room she had been staying in at her brother and Hermione's flat, the place she wished she could just crawl back into right now. She glanced at a clock on the wall, she had only been there for half an hour, it was far too early to leave yet.

She sighed and got up to leave but something caught her attention in the corner of the room, something moving. She walked over to it and picked up a small photograph album, the people on the front of it were moving around and waving up at her. She opened the album to see what was inside, the first thing she saw was a picture of herself and Harry, it was from the Christmas party last year. They were twirling around on the dance floor looking very happy, Harry kept dropping her backwards on his arm and she was smiling up at him, looking deep into his eyes. She remembered that night, it was the first time she had ever had a proper date to take with her to the Christmas party, she had been so excited because they had only been together for a few months and it was the first real occasion of sorts that they had been to together. Harry had dressed in navy blue dress robes with a bow tie and everything and Ginny had worn a long, slim fitting silver dress with an open back, Harry had liked the dress immensely and kept telling her that he was looking forward to taking it off later and seeing it on his bedroom floor the next morning. ("That is so corny, Harry," she had blushed.) They had spent an amazing night at the party, Harry had barely let her sit down and catch her breath but she had enjoyed dancing close to him all night long. She glanced down at the picture again and began to cry, she wanted to be that happy again, but it was too late. She flicked quickly through the rest of the photographs, there were a few more of them dancing and a couple of Luna and Neville dancing and at the back a picture of Ginny and Harry looking tired and slightly drunk, staring intently into each others eyes an unmistakable look of deepest love on both of their faces. Tears ran freely down her face as she sobbed quietly into her hands, "I'm so sorry Harry," she whispered to no one.

After a few more minutes of silent tears, she wiped her eyes and checked her appearance in the mirror once more, her eyes were blotchy but she didn't really care anymore. She left the room and closed the door softly behind her making her way slowly and unseen back into the garden and to the drinks table where she once more poured herself a large vodka, this time she winced her way through the vile taste until she had drunk a good third of the glass. She looked up and groaned inwardly, the other moment she had been dreading was about to happen. Michael was making his way through the crowds towards her.

"Hey Ginny," he crooned as he poured himself a large firewhisky, "You look like you've been crying, It's okay I'm here now and I'm all yours, you don't need to cry over me." She wanted to slap him, "Great party heh?" he continued.

"I suppose," she replied sulkily. He ignored this tone in her voice and continued animatedly, "So I hear you're a single girl again, ready for a bit of action from Michael?" he laughed cockily, "I promise you won't be disappointed!" he added. God he was so up himself it was untrue. She noticed Harry come into her line of sight at this moment and he looked directly at her and she groaned. The last time he had stumbled upon this sight he had of course erupted, and she had not responded to it well, now she would give anything in the world for him to walk over to her, take her in one arm and smack Michael with the other. She wanted the jealous Harry back, she wanted any Harry back and most of all she wanted the firebolt back.

Michael did not appear to have noticed Harry looking at them, not that that would have made any difference to him, so he continued talking to her, "Come on Ginny, everyone can see we would make an awesomely attractive couple, and I bet the sex would be amazing!" he whispered the last comment so only she could hear it then threw back his head and laughed. Ginny slapped him across the face sharply. He put his hand up to his cheek and said, "Fiesty little minx, I like it!" then he pulled her into his arms, placing his hands around her back and sliding them downwards and inside the open back of her dress to grope her bottom. Please Harry please where are you? But she dismissed the thought straight away knowing he was around somewhere leaving her to deal with this problem as a single girl like she had told him she wanted.

Michael continued to try and grope her while she pushed him back forcefully, they were the only two people by the table and he was considerably stronger than she was so pushing him away was not an easy task, he yanked her forwards so he could place his lips close to hers, "Just one kiss Miss Weasley," he breathed, the odour of firewhiskey blowing into her nostrils, she reeled from the strong smell, "You know you want it, you've wanted it since we first met and now that Harry is out of the picture, we can do whatever we want!" He then placed his lips firmly on top of hers, forcing them open so he could probe inside her mouth with his tongue. She pushed him back but not wanting to make a scene at Luna and Neville's party she tried to explain to him forcefully but quietly. "No, Michael," she stressed as if she were talking to a child, "I think you will find that I have not wanted this since I first met you and I have no intention what so ever to do ANYTHING with you, whether I am with Harry or not." He laughed at her, which only infuriated her more, "Well I wouldn't count on getting back with him," he chuckled, "I heard you destroyed his pride and joy, a man does not forgive broomstick explosion easily, no matter what fragile state the young lady was in."

"Fragile state? Fragile state? I'll give you fragile state…" she stopped as she heard a cough behind her and turned to see Harry standing right there, though it was not Harry who had interrupted them with the cough, it was her brother, Ron. "I'm sorry Ginny, but…" and he turned and punched Michael in the face. He fell over and looked up at Ron and Harry with a shocked expression, he clearly had not expected a reaction like that from the red head standing with Harry. "Get away from my sister when she tells you to," Ron announced, "Or next time I'll give you more than a punch, I suggest you leave!" Michael stood up and scurried in the direction of the living room looking extremely embarrassed and clutching at his nose. "That felt good," Ron said looking at Harry, "But it bloody hurt too!" He clutched his knuckles in one had and winced slightly. Harry started to laugh at him and Ginny grinned shyly. She found that she didn't want Harry to leave and was also a little disappointed that it was not he who had punched Michael in the face, although given their current situation, she completely understood why he hadn't. "I'm off to find Hermione to do some kind of healing spell," Ron started.

"Ron, I'm a healer," said Ginny softly, "Let me have a look," and she reached out for his hand. He yanked it away swiftly saying "No..er…Hermione…heals, I mean…she…er…she can do it, she knows how I like to be..er…healed, I mean…er...no…not you… oh…you've had a shock, Harry," he turned to face his best friend, "You…you look after Ginny, she's…she's er…had a shock, back soon!" And with that he literally ran from the two of them as fast as he could in search of Hermione.

"Smooth," Harry whispered to him as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Updating daily but would still love to hear reviews, Had lots of hits but still only a few reviews, thanks to those people who have and glad you enjoyed the end of the last chapter, it did make me chuckle as I wrote it!!!**

Chapter 6

Harry turned back to Ginny, "You okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she tried to put on a brave face.

"You just looked like you could have done without that, but then I should keep my nose out really," she looked at him as though trying to read through the comment. "So," Harry continued nervously, "I think Ron wants us to talk."

"Yeah, he has a really novel way of showing it!" Ginny chuckled and then became straight faced.

"Fancy a walk?" Harry asked her

"I think it's a bit too soon for that, the transition back to friends won't be that easy, I think we need a bit of time apart first don't you?" and with that she turned on her heel and set off in the direction of the stream. Harry decided to let her go for now, but he knew that he was determined to have her back by the end of the evening and not as his friend. He looked around for Neville deciding that he may need to excuse himself, and hopefully Ginny, from the party. He saw him standing with his grandmother by the buffet table, glancing back in the direction of the stream Harry saw Ginny's head bouncing down the hill, he smiled wryly to himself as he remembered the last time he had seen Ginny's head bouncing down that hill, exactly a year ago today. Luna and Neville's house was at the end of Luna's father's garden so they both backed onto the same small stream where exactly a year ago she and Harry had got together. Harry strode over to Neville and his grandmother, "Mrs Longbottom," he gestured to her.

"Harry, how many times? Call me Augusta, you and Neville have been such good friends for so long, and you did him so proud last year at the wedding."

"Thank you, Augusta." Harry replied and turned to look at Neville.

"Sorry to hear about you and Ginny, mate," he said sympathetically, "Is it really over? I heard she blew up your firebolt!" he looked incredulously at Harry. Harry chuckled and replied, "Yeah, she did, but I deserved it!" Neville chuckled too. "Luna said she hasn't been into work since it happened and Ron told me she'd been moping around their flat looking a sorry mess." He continued, "But you seem to be taking it alright."

"Yeah, well as far as I'm concerned we are not over, well I sincerely hope we're not, that's kind of why I came over, Listen I know it's your anniversary and I'm so happy for you mate, but would you mind if Ginny and I sneak off early? Well if she'll come with me that is! I had a bit of a surprise planned for her after the party, cause it should be our anniversary too, but I think under the circumstances, if I can get her to go now then I will."

"Of course it's alright," Augusta chipped in, "You go and get that girl sorted out!" she added, "You make a beautiful couple!"

"Thanks again, Augusta," he said before turning back to Neville, "And thanks to you mate, enjoy the rest of the party, you can fill me in later!" Harry shook Neville's hand and nodded to his grandmother before turning to follow Ginny. He looked in the direction she had taken but she had disappeared over the hill, he just hoped she hadn't gone and hidden anywhere. As he set off towards the crest of the hill another person came into view, Caroline, he groaned inwardly as he saw the determined look on her face.

"Hello again, Harry," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "I just wanted to say that I understand that you are hurting right now and after having half an hour to think about it I realised that you didn't mean what you said to me before, perhaps I was a little too forward considering you have just broken up with Ginny," she fluttered her eyelashes at him seductively. "So I'm just trying to say that I forgive you, and I'm still here if you need a bit of cheering up, I promise I'll be gentle with you while you nurse your broken heart."

The nerve of this woman, just exactly where did she get it from? Had he not made himself perfectly clear, earlier? Or was she just so full of herself that she had forgotten? She ought to get together with Michael he thought to himself, they are so alike. She had forgiven him! The cheek! She was still batting her eyelids at him and over her shoulder he caught sight of Luna who was staring at him in her usual dreamy way, he started to laugh but this was obviously not the reaction Caroline had been after, her face changed from seductive to furious in less that a second and he only just managed to recoil slightly as her hand came up to his face and slapped him. His eyes watered a little and she stepped back, "Ginny always said you were full of yourself," hmm, Harry definitely didn't believe that, "I won't forgive you this time, saviour of the wizarding world or not," he winced at this title still hating to hear it, "I will not be there to comfort you when you are crying because you missed your chance with me," I think I'll be okay, Harry thought to himself and chuckled again. This went down as successfully as the last laugh and she raised her hand to strike him again, but this time he caught her arm before it reached his face. "Listen, Caroline, I won't be crying over you, whatever you have heard, Ginny and I are not over and even if we were do you honestly think I would go anywhere near an annoying, arrogant, stuck up cow like you? You are only interested in me because you want to get at Ginny and I would never go any where near you! Now if you will excuse me," he continued dropping her arm, "I have had enough interruptions today I need to find someone and it isn't you." And with that he waltzed past her without a backwards glance and met Luna a little further along.

She smiled at him with that usual dreamy look on her face, she was wearing a blue poncho with jeans and high heeled shoes, her radishes were hanging from her ears and she had a strange tiara on her head which looked like two people trying to kiss, however she had obviously tried to add a little something to it because the faces of the two people had a profile similar to her and Neville, but whatever she had done to them had backfired slightly as they now looked like a drunk Neville and Luna who could not stand properly, trying to kiss each other but missing as they fell into one another and then snapped back up to play again. He couldn't help but smile at her, "Sorry about that Luna, but that girl is so full of herself."

"Yes, " she replied, "A lot of people say that about her," she was speaking in her usual dreamy tone, "Most people don't seem to like her very much, but I was flattered when she mentioned that she'd love to come to my party if she got an invite, so I invited her," she said as if it was the most obvious thing she could have done. "I'm not sure Ginny was very happy about it though, it looked like she was trying to talk to you back then but why did she slap you?" Harry shook his head and tried to hide a smile, "I don't honestly know Luna," he concluded deciding that a long conversation with her was not what he needed right now.

"Oh well," Luna said.

"Listen, excuse me Luna, happy anniversary and all but I'm off to find Ginny."

"Oh, yes, I think you should do that, she hasn't been very happy since you two had that horrible fight, she couldn't even bring herself into work, it must have been bad, was it bad Harry? I heard she blew up your firebolt, Neville said she must have been angry to do that."

"Yes she did Luna, and yes it was bad but I'm hoping to put it right tonight, do you mind if I go?"

"Oh no, I think you should go, go and find Ginny, I think I'll go and find Neville, let's both go, go and find them." And she walked past Harry almost as if he wasn't there and she hadn't just been talking to him heading in the direction of Neville who was still talking to his grandmother. Harry smiled, Luna couldn't help but make you smile, he had found her very odd when he'd first met her and completely understood why people had called her 'Loony' instead of Luna but she had helped him and his friends a lot over the years, especially during the war, and now he couldn't imagine life without her as one of his closest friends, she and Neville really made the perfect couple, he thought as he looked at the two of them together. He shook his head to remind himself where he was and what he needed to do, Ginny, he thought and turned once more to head down to the stream but his heart sank, Ron was standing in front of him now. He exhaled deeply and walked up to Ron, "Not now," he bellowed, "I am going to find your sister!" and he walked straight past Ron who looked at him as if to say, what did I do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for review! Was a filler really just trying to tease it out a bit! It's all on from here.**

Chapter 7

Ginny had wound her way down the hill to the stream and along the side of it until she had reached the old loveseat that she had sat on last year, feeling much the same as she did right now, depressed and alone. She definitely knew the jump from lovers to friends was going to be difficult for her when it came to Harry, even though he seemed to think it would be relatively easy. She had been quite surprised at how easily he had spoken to her and offered to take a walk with her, he hadn't seemed awkward about it and she began to feel a little resentment for him that he wasn't taking the break up as hard as she was. She stared down into the water and then sat up suddenly when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I seem to make a habit of finding you here alone," his voice said, and she melted at the sound. She berated herself for doing it and refused to turn and look at him. "Can I join you?" she didn't respond so he sat down anyway. Her stomach fluttered at his nearness, even after a year of being together he could still make her body respond in nervous ways.

"So, friend," he stressed the second word, "You don't look too happy at the moment and as your friend," he emphasised the word again, "Maybe I could do something to help." It was a silly game which he knew full well could backfire on him but it was worth a shot.

"Harry, this is stupid," Ginny sighed.

"No friend," she noticed the way he kept stressing this word, "Come on tell me what's made you unhappy, if we are going to be friends again then we need to be there for each other, we need to be able to share our problems and help each other out. That's what friends do isn't it?" He grinned slightly but was obviously unsure if this was a wise move. She glared at him and against her better judgement decided to play along with the charade, maybe it would help them get back to being real friends easily. She turned to look away from him as she spoke. "Well I kind of broke up with this bloke I was a bit crazy about, well crazy was the right word, he made me mad and I sort of took it out on something of his."

"Ouch, I bet that was bad. Did he hurt you?"

"No, not really, he'd never do that, it started off as a silly argument that got out of hand and I said a few things that I didn't mean and then…" she paused and avoided his gaze, "I blew up his firebolt."

"Ginny Weasley!" he shrieked, "Still I bet he deserved it, what happened then? I hope he didn't do anything to you, I know firebolts are good but they are only broomsticks."

"No he was the usual perfect gentleman that he always was, I just blew up and stormed out telling him I didn't want to ever see him again."

"He must have been a prize git to have let you go, does he realise what he's done? Do you need me to go and sort him out for you?" Ginny smiled in spite of herself but then frowned at Harry, this was silly they were adults, surely they could get through this break up without resorting to childish games. "Harry, this is…" but Harry cut her off. "I've been in a similar sort of predicament recently too, with this girl I was seeing, see I was absolutely off my arse in love with her, well still am really, and I was a bit of a prat, well a lot of a prat really. I saw her being kissed by this other bloke and even though I know there was nothing in it and that she would never have cheated on me, I still over reacted big style. Actually she quite rightly got mad at me and she blew up something of mine too, maybe the two of you should meet, it sounds like you'd get on well, I did deserve it though, I was a prize git."

Ginny smiled at him a slight hope lifting inside her, maybe he didn't want to just be friends after all, he said he still loved her. Harry took her hand gently in his and that familiar jolt of electricity ran through her body at his touch. She attempted to pull it away but was reluctant to loose the contact.

"Gin this is stupid," she lowered her gaze but he lifted her chin with a finger of his other hand so that he was still looking in her eyes. "I was an idiot, I know that, I just couldn't stand the thought of someone else trying to kiss you, even though I knew perfectly well that you had not encouraged him in any way, you'd told me about his infatuation with you from the start, I was angry at _him_ not you when I saw him kissing you, but unfortunately you got the brunt of it. I should never have told you what to do or not do, I've known you and your family long enough to know how stubborn you can be, " he tried to smile. "Come home with me," she looked up at him with hope in her eyes, "Gin the house is far too tidy without you!" he chuckled and a slight smile began to form on her lips. "I don't want to break up with you, Ginny, I love you and I can't stand being in the flat without knowing you are coming home, all I've done for three days is mope around thinking of you - and clean." She looked at him and the smile on her face began to widen, she didn't want to be without him either and gods she had missed him so much.

"Can you forgive me Ginny, for being a jealous git?" he asked quietly pulling her gently towards him by the hands. She gulped, "Me? Forgive you?" she whispered hoarsely, "What about you forgiving me? What I did to…your broom," she looked at her feet when she said this. Harry's heart had stopped he was sure, when she'd said 'Me? Forgive you?' thinking that maybe she was ready for them to be over but he began to chuckle softly when she sheepishly mentioned the broom. "Ginny, it's a broom, though don't let Ron know I said that to you, you are much more important to me than that and plus I did deserve it!"

"No you didn't," she protested. "Of course you were angry at that jumped up little twirp, so was I. I was the one who over reacted about it all, I mean I'd have probably done the same thing in your shoes, do you know how much self control I had to exercise when Caroline kissed you tonight?" Harry grimaced at the reminder. "When Michael came up to me today and I saw you over his shoulder I wanted you to walk straight over and smack him one. I wanted to be your girl again, I must admit I was slightly disappointed when Ron hit him, though good one for Ron really! But I knew you were never going to do it, I didn't deserve to have you stand up to him."

"You do deserve to have me stand up for you Ginny, you will always deserve to have me stand up for you, but I also know that you can do it yourself! Your fiestyness is one of the things that made me fall in love with you, I should leave you to fight your own battles unless you want me to help you."

"Harry," she whispered breathlessly, "You can fight any battle for me." With that she leaned forward and brushed her lips gently against his, he pulled her towards him to deepen the kiss and wound his hands around her back to hold her tightly against him enjoying the feel of her bare skin in his hands. They broke apart but he didn't let her go, he put his forehead against hers and whispered, "I know it's only been three days but I have missed you so much, not being able to hold you and kiss you and - pleasure you," he said lifting his eyebrow at her. She giggled like a school girl at him and replied, "So have I." then they leaned into each other for another long and passionate kiss.

"Ginny,"

"Hmm," she sighed.

"Happy anniversary." He smiled at her and continued, "Do you want your present?" She pulled back and looked at him. "You have a present for me?"

"Yes," he said kissing her nose, "I got it a few weeks ago, I hadn't intended on us breaking up before our anniversary, or even at all for that matter. But if you want it you'll have to come home with me." He looked at her hopefully, "So what do you say? I've cleared it with Neville, we can get out of here, if you want to come with me." Ginny stood up and held out her hand, "Think you can apparate the two of us?" she asked him. Harry nodded, took her hand and stood up, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly breathing in the scent of her hair as he buried his face in it. "By the way," he said before he turned on the spot, "That dress looks amazing! But I'd like to see it on the bedroom floor!" Ginny laughed as Harry turned on the spot. With a loud POP they landed in front of their flat door.

"Not apparating inside?" Ginny asked him.

"Er…no," he replied, "Thought we could be proper for a change!" He unlocked the door with his wand and opened it slowly, at the same time he put his hands over Ginny's eyes, as she tried to protest he whispered "Shhh," in her ears and guided her into the flat with a light push on the small of her back. Her skin seemed to tingle at his touch, he had caught her bare back just above the low dropped back of the dress. She shivered slightly with delight and sighed happily, she let him guide her into the room and waited patiently for him to take away his hand. When he did she gasped loudly and looked at Harry who had a slightly coy look on his face, the room was bathed in candle light, hundreds of candles on every spare surface in the room and a small path of tea lights on the wooden floor led to a pair of cushions laid in front of the fireplace, "Harry," she whispered breathlessly, what's going on?" He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips and then took her by the hand and led her to the cushions, a bright cosy fire was lit in the fireplace and the flickers from the flames made shadows dance around the room.

She sat down on a cushion and caught sight of a bottle of champagne in a bucket by the sofa, and a tray of strawberries with a bowl of whipped cream and another of melted chocolate. "This is amazing Harry," she exhaled and "Oh," as she caught sight of the box in the corner with the broken pieces of firebolt sticking out of it. He followed her gaze and looked at the box, he pointed his wand at it and silently moved the box out of the room where she could no longer worry about it. "Forget about it, Ginny," he whispered, landing softly at the same time on the cushion beside her, "You are more important," with that he leaned over to her and kissed her again quickly but softly and then trailed kisses along her neck and down to her shoulders, he pulled himself back and shook his head, "Focus," he barely whispered under his breath. He looked into her eyes and said, "Do you want your present now?" She looked shocked and replied, "This is not the present?" he smiled at her and shook his head shyly.

"So, do you want it?"

"Yes," she whispered barely audibly. Harry reached behind the cushion he was sitting on and pulled out a large box, it was silver and tied with a large purple ribbon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again reviewers! Ha ha I like to leave the cliffhangers it's what makes it fun!! Hope you like this one too, not so much of a cliffhanger at the ned but I hope the end keeps you wanting more!!! Glad you like it anyway, had some lovely reviews about this story! **

Chapter 8

Harry pushed the box towards her smiling shyly, "Go on, open it," he said looking at her eagerly. She slowly untied the ribbon and folded it carefully, Harry was looking at her intently willing her to open it quickly so she was taking her time. She slowly lifted the lid from the box, placing it gently on the cushion and peered inside, she looked down on another slightly smaller gold box with a blue ribbon, she looked enquiringly at Harry who grinned sheepishly, "Keep going," he said.

About five minutes later Ginny was surrounded by an assortment of bright, shiny boxes, which got progressively smaller and a mountain of brightly coloured ribbons. After the sixth box she had begun to tear open each ribbon and cast aside each box with more vigour, "I see you get your present opening tendencies from your brother," Harry had said when she got to the eighth box. By now the boxes were just about big enough to hold a house key or something and she was beginning to suspect that it was just a huge joke on Harry's part. Eventually she came across a box that was much different to all the others, firstly it didn't have a ribbon around it, and secondly it was navy blue and velvet, it looked like a jewellery box and Ginny's breath caught in her throat, she looked up at Harry who was no longer smiling but was actually looking a little worried.

She slowly lifted the little velvet box out of the bright orange one holding it and fingered it gently. She looked deep into Harry's eyes but he appeared to have lost the power of speech, he motioned with his head for her to open it and she heard him gulp loudly. She gently popped the box open to reveal a sparkling diamond set on a thin gold band, the candle light caught the diamond as the box opened and it appeared to shimmer somehow. She gasped again and tears began to well in her eyes, she looked over the box at Harry who now moved forwards so he was on his knees in front of her, she saw and heard him gulp again before taking her free hand in his, she felt the electricity shoot through her body again, then he opened his mouth to speak. "Ginny," he said softly, "Will you marry me?" he looked at her with fear in his eyes, he was obviously terrified that she would refuse him. She slowly nodded her head as tears fell freely down her face, in a voice barely audible she said, "Yes."

Harry visibly relaxed and pulled her forwards so she was in his arms, he kissed her forcefully on the lips and she kissed him back with the same vigour. They broke apart and Harry took the box from Ginny's hand. He removed the ring placing it gently on her third finger and she looked down at it as tears fell from her face onto her hands, Harry wiped them from her face and gently kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her nose and found his way back to her lips kissing her hungrily and gently pushing her back onto the large cushion until he was laid on top of her between her legs, she brought her knees up on either side of him and placed her hands in his hair gently tugging on it to hold him close to her. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck and shoulders, when he reached the strap of her dress he gently pulled it aside kissing the spot where it had been and let it fall down her arm, she removed her arm from the strap as Harry moved to the other side and did the same, he peeled the dress from her front gently running his fingernail down the space between her breasts, he cupped one in his hand and kissed his way down to her nipple, she moaned gently and ran her fingers up and down his spine. She tried to unbutton his dress shirt but he pushed her hands away gently over her head holding them there so she could not touch him. He continued to stroke her breasts with his free hand and kissed the soft flesh around them, she moaned and tried to move her hands to touch him again but he pushed on them more forcefully and she relented. He stopped kissing her body and reached over to a small table next to the couch. He had left a thin silk scarf on the table and he used it to gently tie her wrists together over her head, she smiled at him coyly, "Harry, where has this come from?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No!" she giggled, "I just wondered where it had come from!"

"I think being a fiancé must change you a little," he grinned.

"Well in that case I'm glad I said yes," she continued. He smiled at her greedily and attached the other end of the silk scarf to the leg of the table behind her.

"Just you behave yourself!" he said as he pushed himself back up onto his knees. He pulled the rest of the dress down her legs so she was wearing nothing but her holey pants and heels. He raised one eyebrow at the pants and she gasped and tried to squirm away from him when she realised what he was looking at.

"Oh, no!" she said, "No, don't look at them, I didn't…I mean they were the only ones…oh Merlin this is embarrassing, take them off, burn them!" she shrieked.

"With pleasure!" Harry replied and he gently lifted her from the cushion as he pulled them down and from her legs, casting them into the fire and giggling. "They were sexy," he teased and Ginny blushed.

"I left in a bit of a huff," she said in a mock hurt voice, "I didn't take note of what I picked up!" At this point she lifted her feet from the ground and attempted to kick off the black, strappy stilettos of Hermione's. He gently tapped her thighs and whispered, "Leave them," in a forceful voice and she giggled again. Harry leaned over her onto his hands and gently lowered himself between her legs again, he began at her neck slowly and softly kissing her, moving down between her breasts and down to her stomach. He reached over to the tray of strawberries and took one in his hand, he dipped it into the warm chocolate and then the cream. He took it in his mouth and lowered his head to drag it gently down her body where he had just been kissing her, she squirmed and moaned at the same time, it felt sensual and she sighed longingly, she wanted to reach out and touch him but there was no give in the knots he had used on the silk scarf. He ate the strawberry in his mouth and then picked up another one. He dipped it once more in the chocolate and cream and then brought it up to Ginny's mouth, she opened it tentatively and he let her take a bite out of it, he held it in reach of her mouth until she had finished it and then placed a quick kiss on her lips before moving his head down to lick the cream and chocolate now melting rapidly on her hot skin. Every touch of his tongue on her skin felt like a mini firework explosion shooting through her entire body and she pulled once more at the bonds tying her hands above her.

He continued to tease her with strawberries for the next ten minutes, gradually dragging them lower and lower down her body, taunting her by grazing his fingers between her thighs before going for another strawberry, he occasionally allowed her to have one before he licked the cream and chocolate from her body again. Once most of the strawberries had gone and she could see through the trousers of his dress robes just how much he wanted her he finally reached above her head and untied the scarf. Her wrists had reddened slightly when she had tried to free herself and he looked at her slightly concerned, "Are you okay?" he asked, when she shook her head at him he pulled away, "Oh..sorry…I," she laughed at him before continuing, "My wrists are okay but I'm not!" His expression changed to amusement as he realised what she meant and she began to unbuckle his belt and trousers.

He pulled his shirt over his head and stood up to remove his trousers, she watched him, marvelling at his body, it still took her breath away to see him standing naked with his desire for her clearly on show! He knelt back down by the cushion and she dragged him forcefully on top of her kissing him hungrily on the lips and running her hands all over his naked body, she gently rolled him until they fell off the cushion and Harry landed on his back. She straddled him, still wearing the heels which he ran his hands along as he tried to pull her down on top of him. She hesitated and pulled back and he pouted at her, she looked at him with a pseudo angry look and reached over to the discarded silk scarf. He looked at her with an amused expression, "What are you going to do with that?" he asked. She placed one finger to her lips and whispered "Shh," before taking the scarf in both hands and wrapping it around his face, over his eyes, tying it gently behind his head. She stood up and walked around the cushions at this point and he groaned, "Where did you go?" as he groped in front of him with his hands, "No fair!"

**So who wants to know where she went and what she's doing?!! Or going to do? I loved writing this chapter, hope I've done it justice! Please review and I might update tomorrow!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ginny?" he whispered.

"I'm right here," she said huskily from the other side of the room.

"Come back here," he said sulkily. She laughed at him, "In a minute," she replied as she rummaged in a cupboard for something. She walked back over to him when she had finished and knelt quietly beside him. Harry was aware of her presence but not sure what she was going to do. He twitched as a tickling sensation crossed his stomach and he tried to grab hold of her hands, but missed because he couldn't see her. He kept feeling the tickling sensation all over his body and he tried to squirm out of the way. He kept groping out in front of himself to stop the sensation and he could hear Ginny giggling to one side, eventually he followed the sounds of her giggling and grabbed her around the waist dragging her down on top of him and kissing her wherever his lips landed. She tried to squirm but found his lips and kissed him instead, the glow of the firelight and the candles was making them both hot so they stopped squirming and wrapped their arms around each other rolling over each other on the floor until Harry was positioned once more above her between her legs. At this point he stopped and pulled the blindfold from his face, he looked deep into Ginny's eyes, the expression on his face changing to one of deepest desire. "I love you Ginny," he said as he moved closer and began to make love to her slowly and sensually. "I love you too," she breathed.

Half an hour later they were both laid on the cushions in front of the roaring fire, the room had become dimmer as most of the candles had burnt out, and they had fed each other the remaining strawberries. Harry had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was leaning with her head back against his chest looking down at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"So, Mrs Potter to be, when do you think we should have the wedding? I was thinking of a Christmas one."

"Next Christmas?" she asked thinking he might need more time to get used to the idea.

"I was thinking more of this one," he replied. She sat up and looked at him laying on the cushion staring deeply into her eyes, "Is that not a good idea?" he asked, a worried frown creeping onto his face.

"No, not that, I just thought, well that you might want to wait a bit longer, you know get used to the idea first, I mean it's a big step, men are supposed to be scared of the big commitment stuff aren't they?" He sat up and took hold of her shoulders so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "Ginevra Weasley, I have been thinking about the day I would marry you since I was wandering round the country looking for horcruxes, even when we were not together for those years before Neville and Luna's wedding I imagined what it would be like to walk down an aisle with you as my wife. At their wedding when I had to walk down the aisle with you behind them I kept dreaming about doing it properly, but realising it would never happen, but then, when we got together I began to believe that it truly could happen one day, in fact that night when I went back to Ron's room I went to sleep dreaming of a future with you, a future I was determined to have. I bought the ring a couple of weeks after you moved in here, I thought up this whole night back then, trying to think of ways to make a proposal special, I knew that we were destined to be together forever. But most of all I knew that I wanted forever to start straight away, I'm not one of those people who get engaged but then put off the wedding as long as possible, I want to marry you, I'd do it tomorrow if I didn't think your Mum would kill us if we don't do it properly, I want the rest of our lives to start now, and," he added shyly, "I want to make babies with you too!" he grinned sheepishly at her, "And until then, well we can just practice!"

"Harry," she whispered, "Christmas sounds perfect," and she leaned forwards to kiss him passionately on the lips. As they pulled apart she had to ask, "How did you know I'd come back here tonight?"

"Well I didn't for sure, I just knew I was going to do everything in my power to get you here, I didn't want to have to propose at the party but if I hadn't been able to get you here first then I would have, I was stupid the other day, Ron came round earlier and said he thought he should be quite angry at me for not moping around like you were, and when I realised you were moping my heart lifted a bit,"

"Oh, thanks," she said pushing his arm.

"No not like that," he retaliated pulling her close to him, "I just meant I was glad that you weren't happy about us having broken up, in my heart I knew that it couldn't be the end for us, I wasn't going to let it be, but I also knew that as stubborn a Weasley as you are, that if you were happy with the break up then there wasn't really a lot I could do. I was just glad that you had been upset about it, I saw that silver lining I had been hoping for!" He placed his lips gently on hers at this point and kissed her tenderly but with a passion which showed his desire for her, "So how about a bit more practise?" he asked her wiggling his eyebrows. In answer to his question she leaned in to kiss him again and ran her fingers down his back. The kiss lengthened and they began to get heated again, Harry was exploring her body with his tongue again, once more sending the familiar electricity jolts through her body, when there was a ring at the doorbell, they both groaned deeply and Harry looked down at Ginny with a frustrated look in his eyes, "I swear to God, if that's your brother, I'm going to kill him!"

Ginny laughed loudly at him as he grabbed a cover from the sofa to wrap around himself as he went to find out who was at the door. She watched him and thought about everything he had just said and she knew too that she wanted forever to start straight away, she wanted everything he wanted, and the practice until then sounded good to her too! She looked down at the ring and knew that she was happy, and that there would never be a time in her life when she wouldn't feel that way because she had everything she had ever wanted, quite simply, Harry James Potter.

**Well that was the last chapter of this story, however I do have another one ready to go about the events leading up to the wedding, well maybe leading to the wedding (will they make it? Is Harry really destined to be truly happy? Or is protecting her more important?) bit more magic and story in the next one, but still a bit of fluff and romance if anyone's interested?!!! Review and let me know!**


End file.
